Persons skilled in the art know that certain content receivers have a memory which allows them to store content data received from a communication network to which they are connected. This storage, like certain other features, is controlled on the content receiver by a file system, for example type FAT (File Allocation Table) or NTFS (New Technology File System).
When a content receiver holds a full memory and the user wants to store new content without erasing previously stored content, or where a content receiver does not contain a storage memory and the user wants to store a received content, this content receiver must be coupled to a mobile storage device, for example a USB key or a hard disk, which also contains a file system tasked notably with controlling storage operations. However, for a content receiver to control content data storage on a mobile storage device to which it is coupled without damaging the content on the latter, it is essential that their respective file systems are compatible with one another. This results from the operating mode of the middleware of the content receiver. In the event of incompatibility between the file systems, which is very common, the content receiver proceeds to format the storage device before transmitting to it the content data to be stored, which leads to a complete loss of data stored up until then.